The Warnings Were So Clear
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Steve knew that it was impossible for him to have a child. So when he finds himself meeting his twenty three year old daughter and three year old granddaughter, he is at a loss for what to say, or even do.
1. Chapter 1

**The Warnings Were So Clear**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Steve knew that it was impossible for him to have a child. So when he finds himself meeting his twenty three year old daughter and three year old granddaughter, he is at a loss for what to say, or even do.**

It was an ordinary day for Steve Rogers as he went on his morning jog, until he decided to take another route.

Instead of turning left at E Street and Broadway, he made a right towards a small park. He thought that he could do with a change of scenery. His mind was on the war, same as usual.

He was pulled from his thoughts as an annoying ringing interrupted his mind rant. He winced as he answered the simple Jitterbug.

"Rogers," he answered in a crisp voice, still jogging.

"It's Fury. Get to Avenger tower immediately- we need to talk," was all that the man on the other line said before hanging up.

"Does anyone say goodbye anymore?" he grumbled before hanging up and changing his route for a much faster way to get back to the tower.

"Rogers," greeted the man with the eye patch once he was in the conference room. To his surprise, he was the only person in the room. "This might come as a bit of a shock." He handed the ninety year old WWII vet a file folder and motioned for him to open it.

**Francesca Rose is a twenty three year old single mother who's DNA matches Captain America AKA Steve Roger's DNA 50%.**

Steve looked at the pie charts with confusement.

"What does this mean?" he finally asked the director.

"It means that you're a father," answered the African American man as the super solider fell into a chair with shock.

"But how? I thought I couldn't have kids," he whispered in shock.

"Modern day technology can fix that," smirked the director before wiping his face clean of any emotions. "SHIELD has reason to believe that they are being targeted by a terrorist cell. For her protection, she will be acting as an agent to SHIELD and living in Avenger tower until further notice."

"But how did you find her?" asked Steve.

"Six and a half years ago, she submitted a spit sample to ancestry dot com for a school project. Since then, she's been on our radar. When her daughter was born, she became more important to us, so we started sending in agents to earn her trust. It wasn't intil we caught one terrorist planning to kill her that we became deeply concerned."

"When is she arriving?" asked Steve, recovering slighty.

"In twenty minutes," answered Fury smartly as Steve fell down once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Warnings Were So Clear**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Steve knew that it was impossible for him to have a child. So when he finds himself meeting his twenty three year old daughter and three year old granddaughter, he is at a loss for what to say, or even do.**

**12 hours earlier…**

Francesca Rose was at Central Park with her nose buried in a book while her three year old daughter, Piper, ran around with her little friends. The single mother looked up every now and then to check on the status of her little baby, catching her eye every time. Piper would flash her pearly white smile at her mother, who would return the smile.

The mother looked at her pocket watch pendant and stood to collect her daughter for the short trek to their cramped apartment. When they were halfway home, Francesca got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hoisted Piper up into her arm as she quickened her pace, praying that she would make it back to the small apartment before-

She was grabbed and pulled into a dark alleyway. The single mother gripped her daughter with all her strength as she glared at the homeless garbage that grabbed her. He was fumbling at his belt.

Not again…

Francesca kicked him, knocking him over before making a break for it, only to find that she was cornered by a group of hairy, stinky men. She whimpered in fear as she pushed her daughter behind her.

The next few minutes happened in a blur.

One second, she was on the ground with the thugs held her down, the next, there were the unmistakable sounds of fighting, and then, she was looking into blue eyes.

She was helped up and wobbled over to the wall, where she gribbed at the bricks to support herself. She dared to glance behind her and winced as she saw the homeless raper-would-be's were knocked out.

"Are you hurt?"

She flinched away from the strong voice as a hand touched her shoulder. The man seemed to know what she had gone through and kept his distance.

"Piper…" she muttered, disoriented.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked her.

"My daughter; where is she?" Francesca whipped her head around and saw her daughter sitting on the man's left foot.

"She's yours?" he asked awkwardly as the single mother timidly approached. She nodded once before swooping down and picking up her near sleep daughter.

"Thank you," she whispered as Piper sucked her thumb and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "I should go…" She turned to leave only to be stopped by the man's hand on her shoulder. This time, she did not flinch.

"Can I escort you home?" he asked her softly. "A dame such as yourself shouldn't be out walking in this part of New York alone."

"OK," she answered, jerking her head in the direction that her apartment was located.

"I'm Steve," he introduced himself after a few minutes of silence.

"Francesca," she answered, kissing her daughter's blonde head. "This little monkey is Piper."

"She seems sweet," he commented as they passed by a group of tourist.

"She gets her moments of mischief," she told him, stopping at a light and pressing the button to cross with her elbow. "At least she doesn't complain whenever I practice my music."

"Why's that?" asked Steve, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Because Piper was born Deaf," answered Francesca, hoisting her daughter up further into her arms as they passed by a ramshackle set of houses.

"Oh, I'm sorry," was all that Steve said before looking away.

"I didn't want for Piper to get cochlear implants- they wouldn't have worked, and even if they did, then they would've destroyed what hearing she would've had," Francesca sounded like she had rehearsed the monologue over and over again as she ranted about the doctors at Children's who deemed Piper as being "needed to be fixed".

"This is my place," announced the mother at last, stopping in front of a neatly kept house. She went up to the front door and juggled her purse and daughter in her arms as she hunted for the house keys.

"Here- let me," offered Steve, taking her keys and inserting them into the door. When it swung open, he caught sight of a cramped front hallway with three doors, one that led to a bedroom with a twin mattress, a small kitchen, and an equally cramped living room.

"Thanks, Steve," smiled Francesca before shutting the door.


End file.
